


A Sleepless Ghost

by IzzyAguecheek



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: guess who translated stuff, guess who's obsessed with noah/gansey relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyAguecheek/pseuds/IzzyAguecheek
Summary: Noah never sleeps, but, sometimes, staying up alone seems unbearable. During nights like these, he goes to Gansey, and ends up thinking too much of what he misses the most about being alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in portuguese about a year ago and decided to translate it to english to post here cause the brazilian fandom of trc is basically inexistent lol  
> this isn't about anything, really. just some regular noah angst. it feels so goddamn weird to read this in english, since i've read the series in portuguese, so let me know if i've made any mistakes while translating, and i'll fix them as quickly as i can.

At Monmouth Industry, there was hardly ever anyone asleep, and that’s why Noah didn’t have to worry about waking Gansey up when looking for him that night. Still, he walked carefully, trying not to make any noise; pure habit. Not that Noah was a very loud person. Or that people noticed his presence enough to care if he was loud or not.  
Gansey was kneeling beside the miniature of Henrietta, glasses suspended on the tip of his nose while he carefully glued one of the cardboard buldings in it’s place. There was something about this Gansey, the Gansey of sleepless nights, that comforted Noah a little. This Gansey wasn’t like Ronan, staying up to run from something. He was a little like Noah. A little lost. Staying up just because he couldn’t sleep.

Gansey didn’t look up when Noah entered the room. Noah said:

“Hi.”

Gansey’s glance was surprised, but just as surprised as if it were Ronan or Adam standing there, although Noah suspected Blue would cause a special surprise.

“Noah”, he said, softly. He pointed to the half-fixed scale model. “I was trying to fix this.”

Noah nodded and knelt beside him, in silence. Gansey analyzed the building he had just put in the place and sighed, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

“I've got a feeling that I’ll never finish this”, he admitted. Noah looked at him, curious.

“Fixing the scale model?”

“The scale model itself” Gansey shruggled and straightened the glasses. “Even if it hadn’t been broken, I think wouldn’t have finished it.”

“I don’t think you want to finish it.”

They kept silence for a few minutes. Noah tired of looking at Gansey looking at the scale model and started wandering around the room, stopping here and there to analyze book titles and sketch maps. Blue would love to list them all, if she had the chance. Finally, he stopped near the window and admired the sigh of Henrietta at night.  
He remembered how Henrietta used to be, and that’s the reason he wasn’t surprised with what it had become; the essential things had remained the same. Street lights, dust, stories. Night races and illegal fireworks. A school with latin classes. Ravens and magic. Rich boys with expensive cars. Sometimes, during nights like this one, Noah missed his Mustang, driving it at high speed through the silent streets with the heat of summer entering through the open window and the heat of Barrington Whelk by his side.  
That was a luxury that he rarely allowed himself to enjoy, thinking about how things used to be. But there, with the Gansey of sleepless nights, he found it freeing. He should hate Gansey, like Whelk did, and the fact he didn’t made him feel more human. Less like a ghost.

Gansey finally broke the silence:

“What will I do when I can’t sleep, if I ever finish the scale model?”

Noah plopped on the empty mattress and closed his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was muffled by the pillow:

“Call Blue?”

Gansey sighed. He knew denying was useless; it didn’t make sense, at that point.

“Yeah. I suppose.”

Noah didn’t answer, or open his eyes, or get up; he was pretending to be asleep. The same way he re-enacted hi death, he liked re-enacting small bits of his life. – and the small bits were all that was left, with the Mustang lost and Whelk dead. With Noah dead.  
He still hadn’t moved when Gansey left the scale model aside and laid down beside him on the mattress. Noah was hyperconscious that he was cold, and wouldn’t have blamed the other for moving away, but Gansey stayed close to him. Thankful, Noah waited for him to fall asleep, then disappeared again.  
Noah could never hate Gansey, or Ronan, or Adam, or even Blue. He couldn’t even hate Whelk, who had taken his life from him. He surely coudn’t hate the ones who had given him an opportunity – a second life.


End file.
